


In Which Karkat Serenades Nepeta

by MadmanInABucket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Broadway Karkat, F/M, Lyricstuck, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadmanInABucket/pseuds/MadmanInABucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a simple, random little story I wrote for my matesprit. She is the Nepeta to my Karkat and I really miss her, so I figured I'd surprise her with a fanfiction.</p><p> </p><p>Edit: She read it and loved it. I am so happy right now!</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat Serenades Nepeta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple, random little story I wrote for my matesprit. She is the Nepeta to my Karkat and I really miss her, so I figured I'd surprise her with a fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: She read it and loved it. I am so happy right now!

Karkat was secretly as obsessed with Nepeta as she was with him. She was always on his mind, and Karkat honestly had no clue why. All he knew was that whenever he realized he was thinking of her, he caught a stupid little smile on his face. 

Soon enough, Karkat began getting flustered with the entire situation. He started avoiding Nepeta in hopes of getting his mind cleared. Karkat went to the internet for help. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get rid of the thoughts, or act on them. But, when he saw a glimpse of her one day as he was heading to his home, he knew he wanted her in his red quadrant. The only question was how to ask her about it.

Searching through thousands of articles on the internet, Karkat found one that he might be able to do. The one he stopped on gave him the advice he needed: Sing her a song.

Karkat had always had a decent singing voice, a fact he prided himself on but hid from everyone else. He was also taking lessons on how to play guitar from Cronus. He could only stand short lessons, but he managed to make it work. The song he had in mind was simple enough to play, anyway.

Karkat messaged Nepeta on Persterchum and set up a day for them to get together and hang out. He chose a time around sunset so the sun would sink as he sang to her.

On the day of the date, Karkat brought the guitar case and a fluffy blanket for them to sit on. They’d chosen a spot on top of a hill. Karkat laid out the blanket and set the case beside him. He pulled the guitar out and began tuning it while he waited for Nepeta to arrive.

When the blanket shifted, Karkat looked up and blushed a bit. There she was. Nepeta wasn’t a drop dead gorgeous girl, but something about the way her hair was always a mess had his heart doing flips.

“Hey, Nepeta.” He looked back down at the guitar, his fingers fumbling over the strings every once in a while.

“Hello, Karkitty!” She wiggled her tail happily and purred softly when he didn’t yell at her for using the nickname. “What are you doing?” Her eyes followed his fingers as they moved over the strings, entranced.

“I, uh. I’m tuning my guitar. I’m gonna play it for you. And sing a song.” Karkat’s voice lost its grouchiness when he was around her.

“Oh! Yay!” Nepeta giggled happily as she waited. The longer Karkat took, the more interested and curious she got. She hid her eagerness by cleaning the blood of the beasts she’d hunted earlier that morning off of her hands.

Karkat cleared his throat as he looked up at her, suddenly extremely nervous. “Ready?” A nervous little smile twitched at the corner of his lips when Nepeta nodded enthusiastically. He strummed the first note of the song and began playing and singing.

 

“The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me another cup of atmosphere.

If I sleep, you slip right by me.  
If I don’t dream, then you won’t find me.  
I’ll write another letter, dear.  
‘Cuz I wish you were here.

I’ll watch the night turn light blue,  
But it’s not the same without you  
‘Cuz it takes two to whisper quietly.

The silence isn’t so bad  
Until I look at my hands and feel sad  
‘Cuz the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.

I’ll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven’t slept in two days  
‘Cuz cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.

But drenched in vanilla twilight,  
I’ll sit on the lab floor all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you,  
I don’t feel so alone  
I don’t feel so alone  
I don’t feel so alone

As many times as I blink,  
I’ll think of you  
Tonight.  
I’ll think of you tonight.  
I’ll think of you tonight.

When tired eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings get lighter  
Beneath the sky, I’ll feel alive again.

And I’ll forget the world that I knew  
When I’m reunited with you.  
Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I’d whisper in your ear,  
‘Nepeta, I’ll always be here.’”

 

As the last notes from the strings of the guitar drifted off into the night, Karkat looked up. Nepeta’s face was buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. “Nepeta??” Karkat's heart sank. He was certain he’d upset her and she was about to run away.

When her arms wrapped around him, Karkat smiled softly and hugged her back. “Nepeta… Will you be my matesprit?”

“Yes!” Nepeta giggled and pulled away from the hug, wiping green-tinted tears off of her cheeks.

Karkat smiled wide and started purring. They laid down together and wrapped up in the blanket to keep warm, watching the stars above as they laid in each other’s arms.

 

Karkat learned how to hunt with Nepeta. He used his sickle and helped her capture and kill any animal that she needed help with. Nepeta, in turn, would curl up in Karkat’s lap when he was watching a movie. She would try to pay attention, she really would, but she would fall asleep purring, or get distracted by the sounds of the beasts out in the woods. During these times, Karkat would smile and tell her to go hunt, that he was fine by himself. He’d watch her go, a tiny grin on his face, his heart swelling with the fact that neither of them had had to change much to be together.

Often, they would share their shipping thoughts. When they saw that they had both shipped them red together, they blushed and looked up at each other. Karkat set his hand on Nepeta’s cheek and placed a soft, loving kiss on her chapped lips. He pulled away and they were both smiling. Nepeta turned back to the notebook and Karkat did the same. It was their first kiss, but they both knew it wouldn’t lead to anything right away. They were both content with the quick show of affection. Karkat wrapped an arm around her waist, and their purring synced up, showing just how happy they were together. The song Karkat had sung to her became their song.


End file.
